


take it in (but don't look down)

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Should Stop Tagging, M/M, Not much tho, Not that strong but it is still there, Rimming, Shit i forget subspace, Slight Bondage, and a little bit of dom/sub, i should work on writing things that dont have a daddy kink, i'm not even sorry, sorry - Freeform, this is almost a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou, don't do this." Harry groans.<br/>"I'm sorry Daddy. It is the only way." Louis replies and all the air gushes out of Harry's lungs. Did Louis just say that?</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Louis didn't mean to find Harry's porn. He really didn't. He was just looking for what to get Harry for his birthday.</p><p>Title from:- On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it in (but don't look down)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye, birthday sexy times! Happy Birthday Harry!

It is January 16th and Louis is stumped for ideas to get his boyfriend for his fiancé. He is completely blank. Harry proposed to him on his 21st birthday a few years ago so he doesn't know what he can get to top that for Harry's 21st.

Harry doesn't like the same things he does. He doesn't like soccer or video games. He likes photography, fashion and all that hipster stuff that Louis will never understand. Then an idea hits him. Maybe Harry has been looking at things he wants.

He runs to his and Harry's bedroom in search for Harry's laptop. Harry has gone out for the day so Louis is home alone. He finds Harry's laptop on charge, under the bed.

He pulls it up and types in Harry's password (july23twentyten). He clicks on the Chrome icon and clicks the history tab. It shows a list of websites, mostly Twitter and Instagram but one catches his eye.

Pornhub.

  
"What?" Louis whispers to himself in disbelief. He himself hasn't looked at porn since he and Harry got together because if he had a _situation_ Harry was more than willing to sort it out for him. He didn't know Harry was still watching porn.

He clicks the next page in his history and more porn appears, this time on other websites as well. But the search is what dumbfounds Louis the most. He didn't know Harry was into that type of stuff. More importantly, Harry didn't tell him he was interested in this stuff.

They have been together for nearly 5 years and he feels almost betrayed that Harry hasn't told him about this. Something that could flip their sex life on their head. He knows exactly want he is getting Harry for his birthday now and he knows that Harry will love it.

It is February 1st and Louis couldn't be more excited. He is finally able to give Harry his present. You don't know how hard it was for Louis to not let it slip whilst he was being fucked by Harry between that time and now.

"Happy birthday baby." Louis smiles, kissing Harry's nose. They are at Harry's party and Harry looks stunning. His long, beautiful hair is out. He is in a nice, Burberry shirt with ripped skinny jeans and he looks amazing.

"Thank you Lou. Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asks, wrapping a hand around his waist.

"Of course. Excited to give you your gift tonight. Even has a little bow on it." Louis says mischievously.

"That's cute. Well, go have fun. I'm gonna go talk to Nick and I'm sure you don't wanna talk to him." Harry says, patting Louis' bum softly.

"If he flirts with you, I'm gonna punch him in his ugly face." Louis says with a huff and a pout.

"Very scary babe. Very scary." Harry laughs as Louis walks off. He really has the best partner in the world.

**~**

It is 11:30pm and Louis is buzzing. He has had a little vodka to drink and he is ready. Ready to give Harry what he's got.

"Lou? Where are you babe? Why is it so dark?" Harry calls, stepping into their bedroom.

"I'm here love. Come, take a seat." Louis says slyly. Harry walks over to where he thinks the voice is coming from before standing still, not knowing where to go. "Hopeless aren't you?" Louis' impatient voice rings out and a hand wraps around Harry's thin wrists. He still can see anything but he knows it is Louis. It smells like him and he knows what Louis' dainty hands feel like. He feels a hand on his back too, guiding him until he bangs his shin on something.

"Fuck!" He swears and Louis giggles in his ear.

"Sorry babe. Sit down. I'll make it up to you." Louis all but purrs in his ear. Harry shudders and sits down blindly. He sits down but Louis still has a grip on his wrists. "Now, can't have you spoiling my gift. So I'm gonna have to tie you up." Louis tells him and Harry whimpers.

He has restrained himself from touching Louis all day, due to management and paparazzi so the last thing he wants is to be tied up.

"Lou, don't do this." Harry groans.

"I'm sorry Daddy. It is the only way." Louis replies and all the air gushes out of Harry's lungs. Did Louis just say that?

"Louis..." Harry breathes.

"Shh, let me give you your present." Louis tells him. He presses a soft kiss to Harry's cheek before walking backwards.

He claps his hands and the lights flicker on. Harry doesn't know how he did that but that is the least of his worries. Louis is staring at him. Dressed in his suit but he is wearing make up. He is wearing pink lipstick and eye liner as far as Harry can see.

"Shit Lou, you look gorgeous." Harry remarks.

"You talk too much. Be quiet Daddy." Louis shushes him and there is the name again. Fuck.

Louis presses the play button on his music and Harry knows he is fucked. Of all songs Louis has to choose, it had to be _Hey Daddy_ by Usher. He can't keep his eyes off of Louis.

He watches as Louis unbuttons his shirt before shrugging it off his shoulders. He runs his hands up and down his chest, teasing Harry. Showing him what he can't have. He kicks his shoes off and slips his socks off too, to the slow beat of the music. He dances his fingers over his jeans before shimmying out of them.

"Fuck Louis. Wanna touch you." Harry groans, fighting his restraints but to no avail. His eyes bulge as Louis' trousers hit the floor. Louis is in his naked glory except for a pair of pink lace panties with a bow on the front. The tip of hard cock poking out the top. Louis turns around and wiggles his bum playfully. He knows he is just full on torturing Harry now but it is fun. He turns around and catwalks to Harry before straddling his lap, legs around his waist.

He presses his lips to Harry's lips and whispers, "I know my daddy's home, it's time to play so you ain't got to give my loving away."  
He changes the words slightly but it still has an affect on his fiancé. Harry throws his head back with a curse before looking back at Louis with his lust blown eyes.

He can see Louis' long eyelashes which he have enhanced with mascara. Louis keeps eye contact with him as he grinds his ass into Harry's crotch. He feels Harry's shoulders tense and he knows that Harry is fighting his restraints again. He works his fingers down Harry's chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt and opening in, pushing the material over his shoulders. He traces his finger over Harry's clenched abs and Harry shudders.

"Hey hey hey daddy. Hey daddy know what you like yeah." Louis lip-synchs before the music fades out which he grinds slowly before he stops completely.

"Fuck Lou. You are gonna kill me." Harry growls.

"Did you like your present Daddy?" Louis asks, batting his eyelashes.

"Yeah baby. I did. You look so beautiful. Just, let me touch you." Harry says, Louis' eyes lighting up to Harry's positive response to him call Harry his Daddy.

"Okay. I will untie you. On one condition." Louis tells him, working on the knot.

"What is that princess?" Harry asks, kissing Louis' cheek quickly.

"You have to fuck me hard Daddy. I've been naughty." Louis pouts, undoing the knot and waiting for Harry to touch him. Which doesn't take long. Harry's hands grab at Louis' body, touching anything he can. His hips, his chest, his hair, his ass. God, his ass looks so good in these panties. He fills them out so well and the way his cock is poking out the top is making Harry's mouth water.

"How have you been naughty?" Harry asks, groping roughly at his fiancé's ass.

"I touched myself without your permission." Louis whimpers into Harry's neck.

"How bad baby? Did you touch your cock?" Harry questions.

"I fingered myself while you were talking to Nick. I came as well." Louis whispers. He always gets submissive in Harry's grasp but this Daddy thing just makes him feel smaller.

"Tsk tsk baby. You fingered yourself and came without me. That means you get a punishment. Does a spanking sound right?" Harry tells him, tapping his bum lightly. He nods slowly and Harry shifts him so he is over his knees, ass up and head down. "I want you to count and say my name after each one. Okay princess?" Harry tells him, rubbing the skin softly. Louis nods and braces himself.

They have experimented with this before and Louis loves it but they haven't done it in a while. Harry brings his hand down onto the skin and the sound echo the room.

"One Harry." Louis whimpers.

"Uh uh love. My name isn't Harry." Harry tuts, slapping him again.

"Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy." Louis whines.

"You should be. Now, we will start again and lets see if you can get it right." Harry harshly grabs Louis' skin before slapping it.

"One Daddy." Louis counts off. He is determined to do this right.

**~**

By the eight smack, he is a mess. His cock is wedged between his stomach and Harry's jean clad thighs and it feels so good when he rubs up against them. Harry's hand against his arse feels so good. The pain is so pleasuring. He is loosing his voice already and they have barely begun. Harry brings his hand down onto the red skin again and Louis jerks forward.

"Nine Daddy." Louis broken whines. Harry starts to massage his ass and Louis wants to cry. He is so turned on.

"Taken them so well baby. How many more darling?" Harry asks, tracing the hand mark he has made.

"One more Daddy." Louis groans, pushing back slightly.

"Good boy. One more and then I get to fuck you. You want that princess?" Harry asks, still massaging the red skin.

Louis nods feverishly and Harry smiles. He brings his hand down onto the skin and Louis lets out a scream. That was definitely the hardest one.

"Ten Daddy." Louis cries. Harry pulls him up so he is sitting on his knees, massaging the red skin once more.

"So good for me baby. Took it so well. Can I fuck you now?" Harry coos at him, rubbing his hands up his back.

"Please Daddy. Need you." Louis nods and Harry stands up, Louis' legs around his waist. He pushes the chair out of the way and lays Louis down onto the bed.

"So pretty. Where did you get these baby?" Harry says, kissing over Louis' lower half but ignoring his achingly hard cock.

"Eleanor gave me them. She bought them for me." Louis pants, squirming in Harry's grasp. Harry's lips are just tickling his skin and it is torture. He knows it is payback for before but he is hard as fuck and he is gonna come soon if Harry doesn't stop.

"They are so pretty. I'll buy you some more." Harry tells him, finally hooking his fingers under the lace before pulling it down Louis' legs. Louis' cock hard against his stomach and leaking, deep red and swollen.

"Daddy, I need you. Please." Louis whines. He knows he can't touch himself because Harry will be disappointed. The temptation is strong. Harry pulls back from him and Louis feels like crying.

"Just need to take my clothes off love. You can touch yourself if you need to darling." Harry tells him. He flicks his shirt off his shoulders as he watches Louis. He is such a beautiful sight.

Flushed from his chest up, messy hair, spread legs and pink bitten lips. He isn't touching himself, despite Harry telling him he could, and Harry is perplexed. His hands are gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles are white.

Harry takes a look at Louis' dick and he is surprised that Louis has come yet. He looks so hard that it hurts. He finally steps out of his jeans and grabs the bottle of lube from the bed side.

"Holding on so well for Daddy. Look at you. So pretty. Do you need my fingers princess?" Harry asks, kneeling between Louis' legs.

"No Daddy. Just need your cock. Please." Louis gasps. Only able to form short sentences.

"Okay baby. Hang in there." Harry assures him as he squeezes some lube onto his hand before coating his hard cock. It feels so fucking good to finally get a hand on himself but he knows that Louis needs him more.

He pulls Louis' legs around his waist and he presses the head of his cock at Louis' entrance, spreading some lube there to reduce the pain. He presses in slowly, feeling Louis' walls stretching to his girth. Louis lets out a choked cry, back arching slightly of the bed. His eyes fluttering to a close as his face screws up. Harry is so big. Sure, he fingered himself before but Harry is still big.

"Lou, are you okay? Open your eyes baby." Harry asks him once he is fully in. He watches Louis' eyes slowly open his eyes. Lust blown pupils with a thin rim of sea blue around them.

"Fuck, feel so full. You fill me up so good Daddy." Louis sighs, adjusting to Harry's size. Harry smiles and bends down, kissing Louis' nose. He presses hands beside each of Louis' shoulders and lengths his legs so his feet are hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Are you good? Can I move now?" Harry asks softly.

"Yeah, fuck me hard Daddy. Need you to put me back in my place." Louis purrs in Harry's ear, nipping at his jaw. Harry smiles evilly and rocks forward. Louis tries to keep eye contact with Harry but it becomes difficult, Harry's thrusts becoming stronger and harder.

As he has aged, Harry has only become stronger, more muscular and fitter. He has the stamina of an athlete and Louis is all for it. He bathes in it. He loves feeling smaller than Harry. When he is out in the public eye, he is confident and in your face. At home he still is but in the bedroom, Harry has full reign. Pushing him around, dominating him and fucking him just how he needed.

The headboard is banging against the wall, grunts falling from Harry's lip and moans falling from Louis' own. Little 'Daddy's spilling out, making Harry fuck him that little bit harder.

"You like this baby. Daddy fucking you long and hard?" Harry grunts, hips moving at a bruising pace. Making sure Louis can feel him and feel him for days to come.

"Yeah Daddy. Love it." Louis pants out, legs tight around Harry's curvy waist. Harry still has these lovely love handles and Louis adores them. They remind him that Harry is still so young.

"I think I can go harder. It is my birthday after all. Will you let me baby?" Harry asks, slowing down.

"Please Daddy. Want it hard. Let me take it." Louis whines. Harry pulls out and Louis pouts. He feels empty. He feels dazed when Harry hikes his legs over his broad shoulders and he pushes back in. Louis moans at the change of position and Harry goes straight into his prostate. He literally screams out in pleasure and his toes curl.

"Fuck Daddy, there!" Louis whines out and Harry fucks hard into him, into that spot inside him which is making him shake and tremble in Harry's wake. Harry wraps a hand around Louis' cock and pumps it slowly, teasing him.

"Do you need to come baby?" Harry asks in a babyish voice. Louis nods and Harry laughs. Low and sultry. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you came when you fingered yourself early." Harry teases him, pulling the hand off of Louis' prick. Louis whimpers loudly and looks at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry shakes his head and laughs evilly.

Louis feels his body twitch and his stomach tighten before everything shuts down. Louis can't even feel anything anymore. His body is numb and his mind is going fuzzy. This isn't unusual for him. He usually gets like this when Harry is particularly dominating. He doesn't even register his orgasm or that Harry comes inside him, his head is blank and he feels his eyes flutter to a close.

Harry's hips stutter and he pulls out when he sees that Louis looks spacey. He knows Louis is entering subspace and he needs to pull him back down as soon as possible. He slowly pushes Louis' legs off his shoulders and he straddles Louis' flushed and come coated chest.

"Louis, baby, I need you to come back." Harry says, shaking Louis lightly. The first time this happened; Harry freaked out. He thought Louis passed out. He literally had to slap Louis to bring him back. Since then, he has found other, nonviolent ways to bring him back. Louis stirs slowly, wiggling his fingers.

"Hey Lou, are you back with me?" Harry asks softly. Louis nods slowly, eyes fluttering open. "Can you tell me what day it is?" Harry questions, holding Louis' hand.

"It's Sunday. February 1st. Your birthday." Louis lazily smiles.

"Yeah it is baby. How old am I?" Harry continues.

"You are 21. You are getting old." Louis giggles and Harry knows that Louis is back now.

"Well, I'm not finished with you. Can I finish? Promise not to slip under again?" Harry asks, getting off Louis and kneeing at the end of the bed, between Louis' legs, chest on the bed, head between his thick thighs.

"Promise. What are you doing to me Daddy?" Louis purrs and oh yeah, Louis is back.

"I'm gonna lick you out...and you're gonna come...all over your pretty...little body." Harry tells him, kissing his thighs.

"Please Daddy." Is all Louis can muster before Harry delves into him, tongue tracing the stretched muscle before pushing in, lapping up the come dripping on.

Louis cries out, clamping his thighs around Harry's head. Harry can barely hear but all he can hear is all the delicate moans and whimpers leaving Louis' lips. Louis is overriding his senses. All he can see is Louis, all he can hear is Louis, all he can feel is Louis and all he can taste is Louis. But he isn't complaining, oh no. He could fucking live like this.

Harry's jaw starts to ache after a while and he is so utterly confused on why Louis hasn't busted yet.

"Fuck Daddy, I'm close. Fuck, have I been a good boy?" Louis whimpers out.

"So good baby. The best. Now Daddy needs you to come." Harry demands and that is all Louis can take, coming hard for a second time. This one much more powerful, his legs trembling and fingers gripping hard onto the sheets. Harry suckles the last bit of his come out of Louis' ass before looking up at the completely wrecked man underneath him.

Louis looks absolutely destroyed. He has two loads of come on his flushed chest and matted hair from sweat which is sprawled messily across his face. His face is what makes him look utterly done. His bitten raw lips, his pink cheeks, his watery eyes and his dazed expression makes Harry squirm inside. He did this to him.

"Fuck, that was so...so..." Louis pants, unable to finish his statement. His mind is still a little fuzzy.

"Yeah, it was. Best birthday present ever." Harry agrees, flopping next to him.

"Best sex ever, I reckon. Why didn't you tell me you had a Daddy kink?" Louis asks.

"I just thought that you would think I'm overly kinky or something." Harry mumbles.

"Overly kinky? You? You are talking about being overly kinky when I'm the one who likes lace and make up. I like fucking in semi-public places. I like bondage. I like food sex. You were worried about me calling you overly kinky? If anyone is, it's me." Louis lists off and Harry laughs lightly.

"Yeah I guess. I was just a but scared." Harry shrugs.

"Well don't be. I'll accept you the way you accepted me. Openly and dirty. I'm always ready for new things. Plus, I think Daddy is gonna be a staple in our bedroom from now on. I would love for my Daddy to tie me up one day." Louis suggests, hip checking his fiancé. Harry smiles before letting out a yawn.

"Maybe for our honeymoon next year baby. But now, I need a nap." Harry yawns again, draping an arm over Louis.

"So do I. See you in the morning. Love you." Louis whispers, eyes closing for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Love you too Lou." Harry replies before laying his head next to Louis' and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)! Love you! xx


End file.
